


And The ANZACS Marched

by 5thHorsemanoftheRuinedWorld



Category: Original Work
Genre: Australia, Mentions of Slavery, Mutants, Post-Apocalypse, Torture, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5thHorsemanoftheRuinedWorld/pseuds/5thHorsemanoftheRuinedWorld
Summary: In the year 2040, the world ended after nations bombed each other with chemical weapons and viruses. Only a few were spared until the winds brought the side effects. People survived, especially in Australia. Some became immune, others mutated. Many groups and factions have formed in this time, with only a few lasting longer than a month. Now let me tell you a story, a story of a group that lost their cause and fell with the dead dream. This, is the story of the ANZACs.





	And The ANZACS Marched

In the year 2156, a faction formed called the ANZACs, after the ANZACs of WWI. They became known for protecting survivors living inland, always coming to the call no matter what.

In 2159, they got into their first major battle known as the Battle for Gallipoli. Gallipoli was a major trade settlement made by descendants of Muslims, Jews and Turkish. They connected the old world town turned new world city of Spring and Red Heart with their trade routes, acting as a pit stop for the two. When they were attacked by a mutant species called the Primates, the ANZACs rushed to their rescue. For 7 days, all sides suffered heavy losses. ANZACs had their heads caved in and their bodies messily consumed by Primates. Primates were tied up and roasted alive by ANZACs. Gallipolians were taken by Primates and tortured to death, from burnt genitals to snapped fingers and toes. On the 7th day, ANZACs blew up the Primates main base for this raid operation and began slaughtering them, cutting them in half or shooting them in the legs and watching them bleed to death. They had won. They fought more and more battles, winning them all.

In 2239, on December 28th, they got into a war with a raider clan called Hades’ Judges. They took the men and women of ANZAC turf towns and raped them repeatedly before killing them. The ANZACs came and began fighting the Judges. The Judges would ambush small ANZAC camps, raping and killing the soldiers their before sending the mutilated bodies back to the capital, which was Spring. The ANZACs decided to give the Judges a taste of their own medicine, doing the same to captured Judges. When the ANZACs attacked a town on December 30th that they believed to hold high ranking members of the Judges, it turned out to be innocent Judge families, the elderly and the sick. It was a massacre that they claimed was a hard battle for public relation reasons. Any survivors were just double tapped or raped till they finally died of dehydration. The Judges were furious, and on the 31st ANZAC camps, outposts, towns and compounds were blown to bits, the bodies being sent back with the names of the massacred Judge innocents cut into the still smoking corpses. Finally, on New Years Eve, the Judges set Spring ablaze. The first thing that happened in 2240 was the Burning of Spring and fall of the ANZACs. Any survivors became slaves, sexual or otherwise. Anyone lucky enough quickly left. And the ANZACs marched, the few surviving ones that is. They marched away from the charred ruins of Spring and went their separate ways at a graveyard, putting their hats and helmets on top of the tombstones. And the ANZACs marched. Now they march no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Ey so I wrote this story as an introduction to a post-apocalyptic world I wanna create that’s set in Australia. I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
